1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for receiving data by detecting a data packet through an automatic gain control (AGC) and a DC offset removal in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many studies have been actively conducted to provide users with services having diverse quality of service (QoS) at a high transfer rate in an existing communication system. In such a communication system, methods for normally transmitting and receiving data having diverse QoS through a limited resource at a high rate have been introduced.
In addition, a communication system transmits and receives data in a packet format in order for the above-mentioned data transmission and reception. In particular, a data receiving apparatus detects a packet of data transmitted through a limited resource, and recovers the detected packet. In this way, the data receiving apparatus receives data transmitted from a data transmitting apparatus. As described above, when data is transmitted and received in the packet format through the limited resource, it is necessary to accurately detect the packet in order to improve a data transfer rate. In addition, a communication system needs to perform an AGC upon packet detection in order for more stably normal data transmission and reception. In particular, it is necessary to perform an AGC more accurately in order to improve a data transfer rate.
In the existing communication system, there has been proposed a method which detects intended data or data packets by using statistics at a corresponding frequency band with respect to an intended receive data signal. However, since such a detecting method based on statistics of the received signal significantly reduces the accuracy of a data or packet detection, there is a limitation in stable normal data transmission and reception. In addition, due to the reduction in the accuracy of the packet detection, it is difficult to perform an AGC accurately.
Therefore, there is a need for a method which can stably and normally receive data by detecting data packets exactly through a more accurate AGC and DC offset removal.